Black and white promise
by Cronssi
Summary: Contains major spoilers about Dangan ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc/ Dangan ronpa: The Animation, Dangan ronpa 2 and Dangan ronpa 3 - Despair Arc What if story after Dangan ronpa 3 - Despair Arc
1. The hospital

**A/N Hey everybody! I'm now starting my first fanfiction - 'Black and white promise'. I'm trying to post a new chapter every Wednesday, so look forward to it! Now I have talked enough, so enjoy the story :D**

Black and white promise

"This is so boring." Black-heaireded boy said. He was so bored - more bored than never. He sat in apartment building's roof, staring to the space.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

The boy looked to the voice's direction. There was standing, short, brown-haired boy, who looked little bit worried. Probably because of his interrupt.

"You didn't interrupt." Black-haired boy turned his head back.

"Umm... I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want away from here?"

"I don't care, everywhere I go are boring people, boring situations and boring life."

"Then can you come with me?"

Black-haired boy nodded and walked with the brown-haired boy to hospital.

* * *

"He should be awake in a few minutes."

Chiaki Nanami nodded and the doctor walked out of the room. Nanami toke a chair and sat. She looked to a hospital bed. There in hoses was Hajime Hinata - sleeping. Nanami smiled. Soon he'd be awake and Nanami was looking forward to it. Hinata had been asleep last eighteen days and finally he's going to be okay. Finally back as Hajime Hinata. Hinata had done two years ago a mistake, when he really wanted to be talented. Because of that, he had turned to completely different person called Izuru Kamukura. Nanami had heard that from doctor, who had taken care of Hinata.

"H..huh?" The voice was so quiet that she barely heard it.

"Hinata-kun?" Nanami said. She looked at Hinata with sad face, waiting for answer. "It's you, right?"

"W-whe..re.. am...I?" Hinata tried to turn his head towards Nanami, but his strength wasn't enough.

"In hospital, you're in hospital", Nanami said quietly. She was so relieved, that Hinata was awake, but she didn't feel happy. She gripped she's brown skirt even tighter, scared how Hinata would answer.

"Why...I...am..into...hospital? Hinata tried to turn his head again and this time he did it. He opened his eyes a little more.

"That's a big story", Nanami answered. "I'll tell you later about it. But... you're Hajime Hinata...right?" The last word demanded strenght to say.

"Huh..?" Hinata mumbled. "Yes,...I..am... Why...wouldn't...I..? Have...we...met...before? Are...you...a...doctor?"

Nanami felt now happier. She started to teared up little.

"No, I'm not a doctor. But we have met before. In Hope's Peak. I'm Chiaki Nanami. Do you remember me?"

"Chiaki...Nanami...Were..you..my..classmate?...Or..are..you..a..Main..Course..student..?..Sorry..I..don't..remember..you..."

"Don't worry about that. I don't blame you. But yes, I'm a Main Course student, the ultimate gamer."

"Ultimate..gamer..Chiaki..Nanami." Hinata was starting to talk faster. "Chiaki Nanami..my friend..in Hope's Peak...Okay..."

"Hey, maybe you don't remember me well, but I remember you. I were your friend, no, I am still your friend!"

After she said that she stood up and walked closer to Hinata.

"Hinata-kun?"

"Yes, Nanami-san?"

"Are you my friend?"

Hinata took a while before he answered. "I believe that I'm your friend. But if I'm unlucky and I'm not, I can become your friend."

Nanami went down and looked out for Hinata's hoses and hugged him. Her tears dropped on Hinata's black school uniform, but Hinata didn't care. He hugged Nanami back, smiled and said:

"You're coming to see me again, right?

* * *

Nanami opened a wooden door and stepped inside. "I'm home!"

Nobody didn't answer. Of course nobody didn't answer, Nanami had moved to her own apartment a few weeks ago. It was mostly empty, but she had chanced her bedroom to her own gaming room. She still slept there.

Nanami closed the door and went to the gaming room. She picked up a controller of Playstation one and began playing. While playing, she though about Hinata. It was okay, if Hinata didn't remember her - she wasn't even herself sure, if she had remembered a friend after something like that. And they weren't even very close. She had been with Hinata about month before he had disappeared.

Nanami liked to remember the moment, when Hajime and she had met. She had accidentally bumped into Hinata while gaming. She had been ready to left and even had started to walking away, when Hinata had recognized game's music. That was the first time, she had make friends. That had gave to Nanami courage to make friends with she's whole class. But after that, she didn't want to remember. Her homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome had bumped her to elevator and the elevator had led to a maze full of traps. There had been a person in monitors, (those monitors had been everywhere in the maze,) who had talked some crap about despair and that she's friends won't came to save her. Nanami had stepped to room, where a spear had flown straight to her. She had luckily dodged it and after that there came more from the floor. Some had hit her, but she didn't have fatal injuries. After that, a black-haired boy came and Nanami had lost unconcsiousness for half a hour. When she had been awaken, she was in Hope's Peak's infirmary and all of her classmates were around her crying. Even one gangster boy, his name was Kuzuryuu.

Nanami played some time longer and soon enough decided to go to sleep. She'd go to look Hinata tomorrow.

* * *

"Hi, Nanami-san!"

"Hi there, Hinata-kun! Do you know, when you get out of the hospital?"

"If the best happens, I can leave tomorrow!"

"That's great!"

Hinata sat on the bed and looked very happy about Nanami's coming. Hinata had now already been awake one week and two days and Nanami had come to see him every day.

"Do you know where you go when you can leave?" Nanami sat next to Hinata.

"I'd like to go home." Hinata looked down.

"You'd like? Do you mean that you can't?"

Hinata nodded. "I don't even remember where my home is and I have heard that my parents don't even are here anymore."

"You don't mean it like that?" Nanami got worried.

"During the Tradegy."

Nanami came closer to Hinata and hugged him. The Tradegy, what they were talking about had been anful. People had fell to despair and had done many bad things. Nanami had heard, that the Tradegy would be much bigger, if in the monitor-girl had killed her. They had said, that her classmates would've fallen deep to despair, but Nanami didn't believe that. They would never fall to despair.

"What do I do?" Hinata looked to Nanami. "I don't have place where to go."

"Hinata-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Nanami smiled when she was saying that.

"I have a suggest."

 **A/N Rewiews are welcome, I will read them all!**


	2. Some games with delicious pancakes

**A/N Surprise! I had an inspiration so I decided to wrote this story a little more. Now Nanami's suggest comes to light and we're going to know more of this situation's backstory. Enjoy!**

Black and white promise

"I'm home!" Nanami stepped inside her house and toke her shoes off. She placed them carefully next to the outside door.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes I live."

"Then why do you say 'I'm home'?"

Nanami turned her head towards Hinata like he's stupid. Hinata was standing near the door, but weren't inside.

"I got used to it when I was younger."

"And is it really okay to come inside?"

Nanami sighed. "Yes, it's okay. I've said it to you more often than a beginner dies in video games." She placed her backpack next to her black shoes.

Hinata came inside and closed the door.

"Take your shoes off, I don't have slippers so come with socks." Nanami was swiping her brown skirt and her green hoodie.

Hinata did exactly what Nanami said, he toke his shoes off and placed them next to Nanami's. He walked to the living room.

Nanami had already walked to the living room. "So... this is my home." Nanami smiled and turned to look Hinata.

"Looks pretty empty. Not even pretty. Here's completely nothing, expect these white walls." Hinata looked around.

"I know. But because it's empty, there's space to other stuff. Like to your bed. I thought, that I could put it to that corner." Nanami pointed to the furthest corner. "You can place your stuff around it."

"But you know... I don't have anything."

"You don't have anything yet." Nanami smiled even brighter.

Hinata didn't understand. He stared at Nanami in his school uniform. He didn't catch the idea. "What do you mean by 'yet'?"

Nanami sighed. "Did you really think that I'm going to leave you on your own? No, I'm going to take care about basic things what everybody needs. We're going to get a job to you and an apartment and..."

"Wait. I'm in high school. I can't have a job."

"You explain that to you later. Do you want to play video games?" Nanami walked to her bedroom and Hinata followed her.

Nanami's bedroom was much more home-like than her living room. Everywhere in her room was full of game consols, monitors and controllers. In one corner was Nanami's bed. Next to the bed was a photo frame. It was towards the floor so you can't see what photo is in it.

"What game you want to play?" Nanami asked and toke a controller.

"Can I look what's in this photoframe?" Hinata pointed to the photo frame.

"Oh, that! Of course you can, you have all right to see it!" Nanami came to Hinata and watched when he turned it over.

"Wh-what? How? Why? When? I don't remember?" Nanami didn't expect this kind of reaction. In the photo was she and Hinata, sitting at a water fountain. They both were smiling in their school uniforms and they had games with them. Nanami had a pink one and Hinata blue one. The photo was very carefully token, like a expert had token it.

"Maybe I should now tell you why you were in hospital", Nanami suggested.

Hinata looked at Nanami. His looked like he was angry and his glance said: "Tell me about this photo, now."

"They are connected. But before we start, promise me that you listen to the very end and you don't blame me."

Hinata's face was full of suspicion but he nodded.

"Okay", Nanami sighed. She was prepared to this, she knew that she had to tell. But now, when the time is, she can't say a single word. She gulped and started. "About half a year after we entered to Hope's Peak, I bumped you at that water fountain. I was so focused in Gala Omega, the game what I was playing, that I didn't notice you. When I was going to walk away, you recognized the game's soundtrack. In that day, I got my very first friend. You told me, that you didn't have friends because of your want to go to Hope's Peak. But not long after that, you disappeared. Completely. Nobody didn't tell where you are and I asked it every day. I even waited for you every day at the water fountain what was our meeting place and once in front of Reserve Course. But you didn't never come."

Nanami toke a little break.

"About when a other half a year passed, there's Hope's Peak started to change. There were tragic things. Like they talked that whole school council was murdered by person named Izuru Kamukura. And after that, my one classmate, Tsumiki-san, disappeared. Nobody didn't know where she was. Later the Reserve Course went crazy. Nobody didn't know why. So we in the Main Course had to stay inside, but my classmate, Komaeda-kun had seen Tsumiki-san outside and we couldn't let her wander around. So we went to looking for her. In outside Komaeda-kun found a secret passageway by luck. We went down and met a person. She was weird and kinda scary talking about despair and some kind of brainwash. She looked like she wanted to be friends with me. I'm sure I've seen that person somewhere before. Then Komaeda-kun tried to kill that person, but one other person showed up. He had black hair and was in the Reserve Course's school uniform. But it was you. The face was same, expect that the person had red eyes."

Hinata looked very scared. He wasn't feeling well, that was for sure. He was as pale as a ghost.

"And that person toke the gun from Komaeda-kun and shot him. He didn't luckily die. The girl called that person by name... Izuru Kamukura."

If possible, Hinata looked like he felt worse than before. He didn't want to believe that. "C-continue, please."

"I asked him that is he Hajime Hinata. I didn't want to believe it either. He answered 'Is he the one that I were before?' Then he told me than his memories, emotions, thoughts and hobbies were completely toke away. After that, my homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome came and helped me out, but they made her stay by force. One the same day, the whole class including Tsumiki-san went to rescue her, but halfway downstairs she bushed me. I flew backwards, hit a wall and it turned. I fell to a cap. When I woke up Yukizome-sensei was there and we went to an elevator. Sh-she b-bushed me in th-there and it w-went down."

Nanami started to hesitate and sobbing.

"I-i was forced to enter to a maze, where w-were all kind of tr-traps and I went th-through a d-door. In the-there a-a spear flew a-at m-me but I-i dodged i-it. T-there c-came more f-from t-the floor and my r-right arm a-and leg i-injured b-badly."

Nanami gripped her hoodies sleeve and pulled it up. It was full of scars. She put the sleeve quickly down again.

"T-the l-last t-thing w-what I r-remember is a black-h-haired b-boy. T-then I l-lost my c-consciousness."

Nanami couldn't continue. Her sobbing turned to crying. She understood that she couldn't continue yet. "C-can w-we t-ta-take a p-pause?"

Hinata nodded. "Do you want to be alone?"

"N-no..."

So they stayed in the room. Hinata noticed that explaining this was hard to her.

They just sat. Time passed. Five minutes turned to ten, and those to fifteen.

"Phew..." Nanami calmed down. "Now we can continue."

Hinata nodded. He had time to think about this, so he felt better, too.

"Later I woke up in school's infirmary. All my classmates were around me and they were crying. One of them, Koizumi-san, told me that me walking in the maze was showed to everybody in class. She told me that they were glad that I survived. And I'm glad too, if I did die there I coudn't spend time with my friends and play games with you, Hinata-kun. But horrifying things didn't end there. Everyone in Reserve Course, after they've destroied the Main Course's side, they committed suicide. I was so scared. Killings shouldn't be never allowed. But I was scared, that you, too, had committed it. I thought that it probably had happened before two weeks ago. Yukizome-sensei called me in phone and asked that can we meet face to face. I was a little suspicious of that, but we met in public park at the same day. I was there before the meeting time and when Yukizome-sensei came, she was crying. She apologized after apology, and told me that the girl in the secret passageway had brainwashed her. But like my classmates, she was finally free for it and then she told me about you. That you were in hospital and I have all right to go look. So I went. Your doctor told me, that you have already been there a week. After it I came every day. And I got know that you had been some kind of surgery, which hopefully turns you back to Hajime Hinata. They told me that you probably couldn't remember much and someone has to take care of you. So I volunteered. I told them, that I were your friend at the same school. That's why I got to be there when you woke up. I was so happy that you were back. Not in the best condition but still."

Nanami smiled. "I know that it was absurd story, but it's true."

"I'm glad that you told me that."

"Huh?"

"I were thinking about everyday that why I cant remember and why I have a little scar on my right cheek. That I couldn't remember it. Why everyone was so careful around me. Like they were scared." Hinata thought out loud.

"I don't blame you for that. Kamukura did what he did, but many people does blame you. But now, what game you want to play?"

"You can choose."

Nanami toke one game off from her bookshelf. The bookshelf was full of games. "Yes, I know, this is the second part of this series, but the protagonist is so much like you and the game's other characters are like me and my classmates. It takes place on island but hey, it's only a video game. One very odd detail is that the blood is pink. But I know that you're going to like it."

Nanami put the game to her PS3 and started the game.

Hinata played it for some time. Nanami went to put his bed to its place and sat behind Hinata.

"I like how you can spend time with everyone." Hinata smiled. "Hey, this one loves games, just like you."

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that cool?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm a little bit sleepy."

"Don't worry, tomorrow is Saturday. I don't have to think about working."

"You have a job already? How much time have really passed since... you know."

"About three years."

"WHAT?!" Hinata stared at Nanami.

"You can look a calendar."

"I don't have to. I believe in you. What you're doing for your job?"

"I'm a game tester. You know, when a new game comes out, some people have tested it

beforehand. I belong now to the 'some people'."

"It must be fun."

"It is. I can play games all day! I have to take notes too, but that's only a little thing."

"I'm going to go to sleep." Hinata yawned.

"Good night! I'll be awake some time - I want to play a other game. It's fanmade so I haven't tested it yet."

"Good night." Hinata walked out of the room.

Nanami smiled by herself. I'm happy that Hinata came. Now I can be better friend to me... Nanami blushed. Or even more than a friend.

Nanami toke her laptop and started gaming.

* * *

"Huh?" Nanami yawned. When did I fall asleep?

Nanami sat on her bed. Laptop was put away next to the bed.

When? Nanami thought. I didn't put it there. She decided to seek the answer later.

Nanami walked to the living room. "Good morning!"

No answer. Nanami looked around. Her kitchen's door was closed. She knocked the door. "Sorry to interrupt Hinata-kun... Whoa!" Nanami's eyes shone.

"Oh, good morning Nanami-san! Guess that I didn't make it in time..." Hinata was placing a plate full of pancakes to Nanami's table. "I tried to surprise you with these but I haven't yet do all..."

"No, don't worry about it! This is so wonderful! I haven't eaten pancakes for a really long time!" Nanami toke a plate next to the pancake plate.

Hinata sat to the table and took one plate, too. Nanami took five pancakes at the same time and put those to her plate. Hinata took a few pancakes less than Nanami.

"Did you put my laptop away when I fell asleep?"

"When I woke up to make these, I checked that were you asleep. The laptop was next to you and I put it away so you don't accidentally break it." Hinata stuffed the pancakes to his mouth.

"These pancakes are good!" Nanami toke more of them.

"Thanks, Nanami-san." Hinata smiled. "Are we going to play after this?"

"Why not?" Nanami said with mouth full of pancake. Her talking was more like mumbling. She gulped them down. "Or why not take pancakes there and eat them at the same time as we play?"

"Good idea." They toke the pancakes to Nanami's room.

Nanami passed the controller to Hinata. "Here." Hinata continued playing.

"A blackout? How?"

Nanami sat next to Hinata and ate pancakes. She loved them - especially because Hinata made them. "Continue the game, then you know."

Hinata continued playing. "It can't be. There can't be nothing..."

Then Hinata went quiet.

"Hinata-kun? Are you okay?"

Hinata answered with extremely monotony tone.

"This game just is boring."

 **A/N Now the plot is progressing! Were you surprised? Maybe you are. Maybe you're not ;_; . I hope you were. And about the next chapter. I'm going to post it before next Sunday so it can be here before that. I'm hoping, you're looking forward to it! (^u^)/**


	3. News of relief

**A/N Here's the third chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

Black and white promise

"Hinata-kun?" Nanami got worried. "What did you see?"

"I just said that this game is extremely boring." The same monotony voice continued, like it belonged to someone else.

"Can you look here...?"

Hinata turned his head. His eyes were red.

"Oh no, this is bad. Very bad." Nanami toke her phone from her pocket and started poking at it.

It must be somewhere here. I remember that I saved it here in somewhere. Nanami stopped to a specific point and clicked it. The specific point was saved by name 'For emergencies. She placed the phone next to her ear.

"Doctor Akabane in phone."

"Hi, I'm Nanami Chiaki and you were Hinata Hajime's doctor, right?"

"Yes, I were. Did something happen to him?" Dr. Akabane sounded worried.

Nanami didn't know how to put it. "Hinata's condition went to worse. He's acting like before the hospital."

"Bring him right away here, Nanami-san. We put everything ready."

"I just wanted to inform you first. We're coming."

Nanami ended the call and put her phone back to her pocket. "Now, come."

Hinata just sat in there and stared at Nanami. Without a single word he stood up and walked towards Nanami. "We're going to hospital."

Nanami didn't have time to think about, what Hinata had just said. She just nodded.

She put her shoes on quickly and stepped outside. She waited for Hinata to come out and when he finally come, she closed the door and started to walking.

This is like a game where you have to protect something or it's a game over, Nanami thought.

They walked fast to the hospital. It wasn't far away. Nanami would've been happy about that if she weren't so worried.

When they entered the hospital's doors someone was already waiting for them.

"Glad you're here." Dr. Akabane stood next to the doors. "This way."

Hinata had turned at that way before the doctor had said anything. Nanami ran next to Hinata. They and Dr. Akabane went to a room.

"Lie down to this bed."

Hinata laid down to the bed.

"We're going to take him to under observation now. Wait here a bit."

Nanami sat to a chair, which was next to the room's door.

She waited. She was so worried. How could something so happy turn to something scary, worrying and horrifying at the same time. Nanami couldn't understand that. It was like - she gulped - before that. Nanami went pale. No it can't be. This should be such normal thing. Thinking about that Hinata still was him about those three years. -that should be understandable. But something had to triggered it. But what?

She didn't know how long she was just sitting on the chair.

"Now we can talk, Nanami-san." Dr. Akabane walked to the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Oh, it's you, Dr. Akabane." Nanami turned her head quickly towards him.

"Say just Akabane." Dr. Akabane toke another chair and sat on it.

"Okay, Akabane. Is Hinata-kun alright?"

"He'll be alright. But why did it happen? Did something unusual happen before this?"

"No, we were just playing video games, just like yesterday. He didn't act no different than before playing. He even did made pancakes at this morning."

"Okay so it can be gaming. Did he see something, what might have triggered that?"

"Before that, do you know for sure what happened?"

"You remember when I told you about how Hinata-san had turned to Izuru Kamukura?"

"Yes, I remember that. I even told Hinata that already. It was yesterday, too."

"It had done by messing with his brain. So we can't completely remove that part of him, but we can put it a condition, what is similiar as sleep. Now something have triggered the other half of Hinata-san and it has to go to that same condition again."

Nanami nodded. "So he is now Izuru Kamukura?"

"I'm pretty sure that he is. I'm sorry to put you through this", Dr. Akabane said.

"Don't worry. There was time when I thought that he had died."

"Then you probably think this as better thing."

Nanami blushed. "I just will come here tomorrow. Then I can see him, right?"

"If the condition doesn't go to worse, yes, you can, Nanami-san."

Nanami smiled. "Now I can't wait for tomorrow. Is he going to be normal tomorrow?"

"Probably we're going to wake Hinata-san up tomorrow."

"That just makes more reason to look forward to it!"

Dr. Akabane smiled back. "You really like him, right?"

Nanami froze up. "I-is it that o-obvious..?"

"Sorry, I should've not said that. But it's only a good thing, that there's someone who he can rely on. I can't even imagine what it would be like if he'd be alone with this."

"Good that it's not a bad thing. But I should go home now. You have my phone number right, Akabane?"

Akabane nodded.

"So if it turns to worse, please inform me. I want to know. I don't want to feel that same worriness..."

"Of course I inform you."

Nanami stood up and but her chair back. "So I leave now. Bye!"

"Bye."

Nanami went to the door and stepped out of the room.

She was so happy. What could do this to bad? Of course she was worried, but she didn't have time to think about it. The only thing that she did have time was surprise for Hinata. Happy about it she left the hospital and went home.

* * *

Naps. Naps. Naa-aaps.

Nanami pressed a left mouse button in rhythm. It was slow, but it didn't bother Nanami. She enjoyed the gaming on the bottom of her heart.

Ping, pong.

It was Nanami's doorbell. Nanami stopped the game and put her laptop away. She went to the door and opened it. She didn't open it much.

"Hey, have you seen a person named Hajime Hinata?"

Behind the door was a girl. Nanami opened the door more.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hey! What are you doing here?! You should be dead!"

 **A/N So, how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did. Next time we're going to know who was at the door (or you know already). This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be :( Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Despair's moments

**A/N Upupu, now we're going to know who was at the door. Also the plot is now ongoing. Enjoy!**

Black and white promise

Nanami froze. No, it can't be. It can't be her.

"Oh this is so despair-inducing!" The girl hugged herself and smiled. "That plan was splendid, but you betrayed me! You let this girl escape and you didn't tell me anything! You betrayed me Kamukura!"

"K-ka-kamukura?" Nanami didn't want to believe her ears. This confirms it. No matter how much she wanted to hide that fact, she couldn't. The girl at her door is the same one as in maze's monitors. "W-who are you?"

"Hey don't be scared!" Now the girl tried to look like a good person and her tone rose up. "I'm Junko Enoshima deesuu~! The Super Duper High School Level Fashionista deeesuu~! The Super Duper High School Level..."-Her voice turned depressed- "Despair."

Nanami didn't want to hear the last word. Enoshima just stood there. "Why you have mushrooms on your head?"

"WHAT?! DOES IT BOTHER YOU?!" The mushrooms flew somewhere around the house.

"N-no?" Nanami was careful with her words.

"BUT NOW THE PLAN FAILED! IT'S SO DESPAIRING! THAT'S WHY THERE WERE JUST A LITTLE TRADEGY! AROUND TWO MONTHS! IT'S NOT DESPAIRING ENOUGH!" Enoshima kicked the door. "SAY TO HINATA WHEN YOU SEE HIM THAT FINDS ME!" Enoshima turned around and walked away. Nanami just stood at the door.

"What just happened?" Nanami turned around and closed the door. She breathed heavily.

No, I can't let this turn me down, Nanami thought. If I do, I can't take care of Hinata-kun anymore. Or play games anymore. So, I need to live with this for my sake.

She toke her backpack and put her shoes on. When she was already stopped playing, she could go see Hinata. But I'm not going to tell what happened Nanami thought. It would be dangerous in the first place and I don't want he to know it. Never.

She opened the door and went outside. After that Nanami closed it and looked around. Good, she's not here.

So Nanami walked very quickly to the hospital. At there she went straight to the room where Hinata was. Or he supposed to be. Nanami sat on the same chair where she had sat yesterday and soon after Hinata came back. In a hospital bed.

"Oh you're here Nanami-san. I was going to call you but now there's no need to it." Dr. Akabane stepped to the room. "He's going to wake up. We needed less time for this than the last time."

Nanami nodded.

"Umm, where do I put these?" One extremely familiar person stood at the door. She was holding some kind of medicine in her hands.

"Tsumiki-san!"

Tsumiki turned quickly and saw Nanami. "I-I'm sorry for not noticing you!"

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"You know each other?" Dr. Akabane had taken another chair and looked at the girls.

"We were in the same class at Hope's Peak." Nanami turned at Dr. Akabane.

"B-but it's rare to see you at hospital. Did something happen?" Mikan asked.

"She's here for the same reason as you. You wouldn't have those if she wasn't here." Dr. Akabane tried to explain.

"So I'm here because of Hinata-kun", Nanami said. "And speaking of him, I have bad news."

Both dD. Akabane and Tsumiki looked worried. "What news do you have?" Dr. Akabane asked.

"Earlier today, I was playing games as usual. But then someone suddenly ringed the doorbell, so I went to see who was there. I didn't open the door much and outside there was a girl who asked where Hajime Hinata is. I didn't answer. I just asked why does she want to know that and I opened the door a little more. Then the girl shouted 'you should be dead!'. I did panic but I tried not to show it. After that she talked some crap about despair and something about Kamukura betraying her."

"Wait", Akabane looked serious. "She knew Kamukura? And she cooperated with him?"

"Yes", Nanami started to look scared. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

"And what did she mean by 'you should be dead'?"

"It happened about three years ago. That girl tried to kill me with traps and forced my classmates to watch it. I was lucky when I survived - maybe I've spend too much time with Komaeda-kun. Still, that girl didn't know about it before this day. Probably she didn't even know about me living in there." Nanami explained.

"All your classmates?" Dr. Akabane glanced at Tsumiki.

"S-sorry for being there!"

"After that bizarre conversation she left saying that I should tell Hinata-kun about it. I'm not going to tell him."

Dr. Akabane scratched his red hair. "I thought that we could settle this thing eventually. But now there's too many people in it. Do you know her name?"

"She introduced herself. Her name is Junko Enoshima", Nanami said quietly.

"No way. It can't be _that_ Enoshima", Dr. Akabane shook his head.

"If you mean the one on the magazines, I mean her."

"So it is her..." Dr. Akabane quickened the scratching.

"W-who a-are you tal-talking a-about?"

Everyone glanced quickly at the hospital bed.

"You're awake?" Nanami said slowly.

"I guess so." Hinata looked out of the bed. It looked hard because he couldn't move his head from his pillow. "Who are you?"

"Here's your doctor Akabane and here's my classmate Mikan Tsumiki, the Super Duper High School Level Nurse. She has nursed you too."

"Nice.. to meet.. you.. I s-suppose that y-you k-know my n-name..."

"You're should get some rest." Nanami came closer to Hinata and placed her hand to his right cheek. "I explain you the situation tomorrow, at the home."

"O-okay." Hinata closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

"I've seen he's okay so I guess I leave for now." Nanami stood up and yawned. "So sleepy."

"You should go get some rest too. The sun is setting." Dr. Akabane stood up too. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So -yawn- see you tomorrow." Nanami waved and walked out of the room. Then she mumbled: "Except this time 'tomorrow' is not after three years."

* * *

"I'm home. Finally!" Nanami closed the door behind her. "Some games are tough. "

She put the shoes and the backpack to their place and went to her room. She laid on her bed.

"I should go see Hinata-kun soon. But first I'm going to play games." She toke a game consol near her bed and started gaming. It was familiar game to her - Gala Omega. After getting the highest score possible three times she decided to go to the hospital.

"Hey Hinata-kun!"

"Say just Hinata."

"Okay?" Nanami came closer to him. "So Hinata, first of all, get your stuff, we're going to home."

"Is it okay Nanami-san?"

"If you let me call you by 'Hinata' you can call me Nanami. And yes, it's okay, I saw Akabane when coming here, he gave me a permission."

Hinata got his shirts. "I'm ready."

"So, let's go."

It didn't last long to came at Nanami's house. It weren't a big house, it was small and had garden with some flowers in it. Nanami toke her key and unlocked the door. Or tried to do it.

"Why this is open...?" Nanami pulled the door open. "W-what!?"

The house was a one, big mess.

 **A/N So, maybe some of you are like "How Enoshima can be alive?". So the incident last two months. Not nearly enough for the year which was mentioned in the Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc and in the Animation. So the first game didn't even happen. There's it. And now the story is progressing. Read the story carefully, there's some hints what's going to happen ^u^ (also there's references). Speculation is welcome and of course if you have something to say, say it. Hopefully see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Beg of hope

**A/N The fifth chapter is here! This chapter is more for characters than to the story. We need to know the characters :D**

Black and white promise

"What the...?" Nanami pushed the door quickly back. She stood holdin the door closed and took her phone from her pocket.

"Hey, what happened?" Hinata looked at Nanami like he was questioning her.

"Someone has been there. Without permission." Nanami looked for something on her phone. "I'm calling to my cousin."

"Why to your cousin? Why not to police?"

"Because he mentioned something about his class. He said there's a detective." Nanami gulped. "And in his class is also my prime suspect."

Nanami found what she was looking for. "Can you be quiet when I'm on the phone, okay?"

Hinata nodded. Nanami placed her phone to her ear.

"Hi, Chihiro." Nanami tried to sound okay.

"Hi, Chiaki. Is something wrong?" In the phone was a really familiar voice.

Nanami sighed. Of course he would notice. "I have to ask you a favor. Can you come here, I beg you."

"I don't have anything better to do, so I can. Do you explain it to me there?" Fujisaki sounded worried.

"I do. It's hard to even try it on phone. So you don't live long away from here right?"

"No, I'm coming as fast as I can. See you soon!" Fujisaki cut the call.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked.

"He's coming." Nanami put her phone back to her pocket. "Don't be too surprised when he comes. He doesn't like that."

"Okay...?" Hinata questioned what Nanami had said.

There went some time before when he arrived. Car's door opened and Fujisaki came out of the driver's place.

"Hi Chiaki." Fujisaki closed the door and locked it.

"Hi Chihiro. Here's my friend Hajime Hinata." Nanami went next to Hinata.

"Oh, I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. You can call me Chihiro. Nice to meet you." Fujisaki bowed.

"Is she really old enough to drive?" Hinata stared at Fujisaki.

"No, first of all he's a boy. And second, he's exactly a year younger than me." Nanami sighed. "And don't bully him because his dressing style. He works with another one of his classmates to become stronger."

"Okay...?" It looked like Hinata didn't understand the situation at all.

"So what's the reason why did you call me to here?" Fujisaki went to the door.

"Don't open it!" Nanami shouted. "If you do..."

"Then what?"

"There's happened something. Probably a robbery. Maybe even worse."

"Do I call Kirigiri-san here? She's a detective."

"Yes, please. And you told me something about your class when you were in high school, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"There was the Super Duper High School Level Fashionista, right?"

"Yes."

"I suspect her."

"What? Why?"

Nanami started whispering to his ear. "She came here yesterday. And you remember when I told you about the maze? She was the one in the monitors."

Fujisaki went pale. "I call to Kirigiri-san now. And I call to another person who may know something."

Fujisaki toke he's phone and placed it to his ear. "Hey, Kirigiri-san. I have to ask a favor."

Little silence.

"Here's happened probably a robbery and one of our classmates is probably involved."

Silence.

"Enoshima." Fujisaki gave Nanami's address. "Okay. See you soon."

Fujisaki cut the call. "She's coming. Now the other one." He placed the phone on his ear once again.

"Hey, Naegi-san!" Fujisaki said.

Silence.

"Who's there? Sorry, but I don't recognize your voice."

Silence.

"Oh, it's you Mukuro-san", Fujisaki relieved. "You talked so little so I didn't recognize. Actually I wanted to ask this from you but I don't have your phone number... So I have to ask a favor. Can you come here with Makoto-san?"

There came a little shouting sound on the phone. Someone called someone.

"Okay. Hey Naegi-san!" Fujisaki sounded more confortable. "Here has happened something which is relavent to..." He looked at Nanami. She showed to him a big X with her hands. "...one our classmates. It's easier to explain later."

Little silence.

"Okay, I give you the address. See you soon, too!"

Fujisaki put his phone back to his pocket. "They should be here soon."

Almost instant a car drove in front of Nanami's house and a person got out of it. "Thanks", this person said and the car drove away.

"Kirigiri-san!" Fujisaki came closer. "I'm so happy you came."

"Of course I would came when I hear, it's connected to her. I remember what she did in high school." Kirigiri walked closer to them. She was dressed in black skirt and shirt. "She did cause lots of problems."

Nanami stepped forward. "I'm Chiaki Nanami and I'm the owner of this house. Nice to meet you!" She bowed. "And here's my friend Hajime Hinata, who is living with me because of his current situation."

Kirigiri nodded. "I'm Kyouko Kirigiri. Nanami-san, can you tell what happened?"

"I would like to tell you when others have came."

"Who others?" Kirigiri looked at Fujisaki.

"I thought, that Naegis would know something about her. Plus they are sharp." Fujisaki tried to keep his head high but he automaticaly lowered he's glance.

"Okay, I understand that."

So they waited. Soon after two people ran to the garden. "Sorry we're late! Oh, Kirigiri-san, you're here!" The shorter one started to talk. He had a brown hair and he was wearing a green hoodie and black jeans. "And there's some new people here! I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you!"

Girl next to Makoto didn't say anything. "Please Mukuro, introduce yourself."

"I'm Mukuro Naegi, nice to meet you." It was a little monotony voice, like she was suspecting something. Then she looked like she had understood something. "No, it can't be... Are you possibly Chiaki Nanami?"

Nanami scared. "How do you know my name...? Oh no, you were with that pink-haired girl..."

Mukuro came in front of Nanami. She kneel down and put her head on the ground. "I'm terribly sorry for everything what's happened to you because of my foolishness! I know you can't forgive me, but I still beg for your forgiveness!"

Everyone looked surprised. Nanami was the first one who got her mouth open. She sat down. "Rise your head, please."

Mukuro rose her head immidiately.

"I forgive you."

Mukuro looked upset. "H-how c-can you for-forgive me?"

"Because you're not the same person, who I met at downstairs. You're different. I can tell it right now. You don't work with her anymore, right?"

"No, I don't. I can honestly tell you everything!" In Mukuro's right eye was a tiny tear.

"We should discuss about that soon. First we need to look to the house."

Nanami stood up. "You, too."

Fujisaki was already at the door. "Do I open the door?"

"Yes. Hey Hinata, come!"

They went to Nanami's house. Everywhere was a mess. Nanami had bought things like a sofa and a board to her living room, but they were nearly upside down. Clothes all around floor. Cooking needs all over the place. Game consols here and there.

"I didn't leave this house like this. It was clean." Nanami walked towards the kitchen. "We can go to the kitchen and discuss about things."

"That's a good idea. I want to know what's going on." Makoto said.

They went at the kitchen and took seats.

"Now then, which one of these should we start?" Kirigiri said.

 **A/N Some of you have maybe already noticed this: when I normally tell about characters I use their last names. But in Makoto's and Mukuro's case I use their first names. Why? Because it's easier to you to understand which Naegi I'm telling/talking about. And now for the story. Next time we're going to know more about what's going on. Also thanks for the support for this series, we broke 500 views :3**


	6. Giving up isn't an option

**A/N Sorry for this chapter's delay. Now it's ready, so have fun reading it ^u^**

Black and white promise

"I can start." Mukuro opened her mouth. Fujisaki, Kirigiri and Makoto were surprised about how much Mukuro have talked. Normally she says only what's necessary. "I have probably the oldest one to explain."

"No, you don't. We should first of all tell to Hinata, who's Junko Enoshima and" -Nanami gulped- "you'd have to know what's going on."

Everyone nodded. Except Hinata. He just sat next to Nanami and stared at her.

"So, Hinata, you should listen, too." That woke up Hinata.

"Okay..." He said.

"Junko Enoshima is my sister. Maybe I should explain her situation." Mukuro opened her mouth again. "So, she loves despair. Everything she wants is despair. She doesn't care about anything else. That's it in nutshell."

"And now for you. Please, don't be too upset about this." Nanami toke a little break. "Hajime Hinata is Izuru Kamukura. Hinata can't do nothing about it and according to hospital, it can't be taken away."

Only one who looked a little bit upset was Mukuro. "If that's the case.. I'm sorry, Hinata-san!"

Now Hinata was upset. "Why are you apologizing?"

"You hear about it now." Mukuro sighed. "My sister, Junko, had a plan. I didn't really like it, but that was then and then I was only a marionette to Junko. She first of all had heard from somewhere about Kamukura project and about the Ultimate Hope. She wanted to turn that to the Ultimate Despair. So she captured one of your classmates, Nanami-san. His name was Ryota Mitarai, who wanted to bring hope with her animations. Junko stole his animation techniques. At the same time the Kamukura project was ready, and Junko went to show to him what's despair. So she gathered the School Council together and made them kill each other. Kamukura was also there watching that. And they did that. There were zero survivors. The last one tried to shoot Kamukura. The bullet did a scar to Kamukura's cheek."

Hinata rose his hand to his cheek. He was upset about this anyone could see that.

"Junko recorded all of it, modified it a little and sent it to all Reserve Course students. They fell to despair and started to destroy places."

"So, that's why there was a parade." Nanami sighed.

"That was the time when you and Komaeda-san came to the basement. Junko did research and found out, that you was the most important thing to your whole class. Junko first wanted to make you watch the video, but then she had another idea and let you go. She toke Yukizome-san instead and made her watch that video."

"So, that's why..." Nanami didn't want to believe her ears.

"Junko made you to go the maze and forced your classmates to watch it. I didn't like that at all. I've seen too many people die in vain. So she made me go to a place where I couldn't interrupt that. So Junko was happy, when she thought, that you have died. Kamukura told us that he toke the corpse away and made your classmates go away 'to spread despair'. He probably in reality toke you at the nurse's office and made you classmates to go there. Junko didn't do nothing after that, she only waited for despair to the whole world. It was at the time when all Reserve Course students committed suicide. Junko expected to the Tradegy last long enough to turn Hope's Peak to a shelter and she even planned to repeat the killing game with our class. But the tradegy didn't last long and I see why. I'm truly happy of it."

Everyone except Nanami looked upset.

"H-how c-could y-you do that?" Fujisaki opened his mouth.

"Would you do something like that if the other option is dying?" Mukuro stared straight to Fujisaki's eyes.

Fujisaki didn't answer. He just looked scared.

Makoto came closer to Mukuro and hugged her. "Don't blame her. Then was then, now is now. And we should focus to the real problem."

"So, Enoshima showed up at my door." Nanami started. "She asked me about you, Hajime-kun, and talked more nonsense about despair. She seemed to be some kind of upset when she recognized me."

"Wait, what?" Mukuro was surprised. "She saw you? And didn't do nothing? This is bad."

Everyone stared at Mukuro. "I mean, if Junko tries to kill someone, she doesn't give up without that person being dead. And she put much effort in it. She's not going to let you be."

Nanami sighed. "I guessed that. I'll be careful, okay?"

Everyone nodded. "So if I can finish, when she was leaving she said something about Hajime-kun. That he should find her."

"I'm not going to find her." Hinata shoke his head. "Why should I?"

"Good thing you think it like that", Makoto said. "If you want to meet her you wouldn't came back in one piece. You were pretty bad condition before that surgery."

"Hey", Nanami stopped the talk. "You saw him in that condition? What do you know?"

Makoto looked away. "Guess I have to tell. I met Kamukura in one of those cities, where the Tradegy was the worst." He rose his hands. "Not in my free time. I actually didn't want to go there, but my job forced me to. So I met him at one building's roof. I talked him to go to the nearest hospital. I didn't tell to him all the details, though... Probably he was transferred from there to here. I'm glad you're back normal, Hinata-san."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? I should thank you", Hinata said.

"Huh?" Makoto was surprised.

"I mean, if Kamukura wouldn't met you, I wouldn't be here."

"Thanks Naegi-kun", Nanami stood up. "Thanks for bringing Hajime-kun back. You don't know how much I have missed him."

Makoto grasped his head. "Umm.. This wasn't the reaction, what I was expecting... but this is better what I thought it to be."

"Now we know what's going on. We should now focus on what have happened and has there something missing." Kirigiri stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"I come with you!" Nanami ran after her.

Mukuro stayed at the table thinking about something. Makoto stayed with her. Fujisaki informed about his leaving and Hinata went soon after Nanami and Kirigiri.

"So, what condition was the house in before you left?" Kirigiri toke out her notebook and pencil.

"It was clean. I don't have much stuff in my living room - only Hajime-kun's bed and some of his stuff. Also I've bought there some things like a sofa and board. But in my room there's all kinds of gaming stuff and my bed." Nanami told things exactly how they were before.

"Then we should start with your room", Kirigiri waited for Nanami and pointed straight forward. "Is it this way?"

"Yes." Nanami hurried after her.

They went inside Nanami's room. It wasn't in so big mess what Nanami had thought, but it was still a big mess. Nanami looked around. Her glance stopped next to her bed. She sat next to it.

"What you're doing?" Kirigiri asked while looking around.

"No, it can't be..." Nanami toke the photo frame to her hands. It was empty. She flipped it over. There was a piece of paper. Nanami read what was written in there and she couldn't believe it.

"You'll fulfill your promise, you wanted it or not. I don't mind hurting people close to you."


	7. Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning

**A/N I'm sorry for this chapters delay. I tried to post it as fast as I could, but stuff got to the way :( But here it is, the seventh chapter of this fanfiction. I think there's going to be about fifteen episodes in total... But enjoy!**

Black and white promise

"What are you doing?" Kirigiri looked at Nanami. "Please, don't touch them. You're messing up with the investigation."

"Kirigiri-san... Someone has written a message..." Nanami put the photograph frame back.

"What?" Kirigiri quickly picked it up and read it. "Is this for you?"

"I haven't make promises in such a long time."

"You said Hinata is living here too, right?" Kirigiri toke a little back and put the photograph frame in there. "It could be for him."

"It has been a very short time after Hajime-kun came back." Nanami stood up. "I don't believe that he could've make a promise with someone in that time. Why are you taking that?"

"It's evidence", Kirigiri explained. "Can we take your and Hinata's fingerprints? I'm sure, that Naegi has something what has belonged to Enoshima. We could confirm the culprit with that."

"I can give my own. And about that frame, there was a picture of me and Hajime-kun inside but it's gone."

"Interesting. Why would the culprit want a picture of you?"

"Have you found something?" Hinata walked in the room.

"Ah, Hajime-kun!" Nanami turned around. "Kirigiri-san wants to take our fingerprints. It's for the investigation. I'm going to give my own. Can you too, please?"

Hinata sighed. "Okay."

"Can we go to your living room? I've finished investigating in here." Kirigiki looked at Nanami and Hinata.

"Sure if it helps with the investigation." Nanami walked out of the room. "It's here." Nanami pointed at one big area. She climbed over her sofa to get there. Kirigiri came there a little slower, like she was already checking places.

"Looks like this area is left to be", Kirigiri said and looked more around.

Hinata sat on top of the sofa and watched what Nanami and Kirigiri were doing.

It didn't last extremely long. Kirigiri was quickly done and ready to go to her workplace to take the fingerprints. "Shall we go now?"

"Umm... before you go, can you listen what Mukuro has to say?" Makoto looked like he didn't feel well.

"Did you come to conclusion, Naegi?" Kirigiri looked straight at Mukuro. She was standing near a corner, behind Makoto.

"I have a few options. Can you tell first what you found?" Mukuro tried to look neutral, she couldn't.

"A message behind a photo frame. The photo inside of it is gone. The message talked about fulfilling a promise no matter the cost." Kirigiri didn't reveal the details.

"It doesn't really help." Mukuro sighed. "There are three options what I've thought of. First, this is not Junko's doing, but it's someone else's. We can't take that option out yet. Second, this is Junko's doing and her motive is robbing something important to Hinata-san and Nanami-san, and with that cause despair. Or the third one... she's planning revenge. I don't exactly know what kind of revenge."

"Now isn't the time to worry about that. Naegi, do you have something, what Enoshima has touched or it has belonged to her? I want to take the fingerprints and look do they match", Kirigiri said.

Hinata climbed down of the sofa and went towards the hall, ready to go.

"I should have something..." Mukuro thought about it a moment. "A wig!"

"A wig?" Makoto was confused. "Why do you have a wig from Enoshima?"

"You remember when I talked about our class's killing game? I was supposed to disguise as Junko because that would've given an alibi to her."

"I'm happy that didn't happen. If that would've happen, Enoshima probably would've done something about us so we couldn't recognize you. I don't know what I would do if that happened." Makoto talked more softly than usual. He even blushed a little.

"Hey, now is not time to talk about that", Kirigiri sighed. "Naegi, can you bring it to me tomorrow before noon?"

Mukuro nodded.

"If that's okay, we should go, Nanami and Hinata." Kirigiri walked to the front door. "And you should leave, too."

"Yes, we're coming."

When everyone had came out, Nanami locked the door. She tried the knob, so it wouldn't open. But instead staying closed, it opened.

"She has broken the lock", Nanami said. "What do we do now?"

"We can't do nothing about it now. We have to let it be now." Kirigiri called to someone and after a little while a car came. "Hey, let's go."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

"I'm home!" Nanami toke her shoes off. Hinata came soon after and closed the door. He locked the door with the door's chain.

"We have to clean." Hinata sighed. "Do we have to?"

"We have to. And if you're not willing to do that, I force you to", Nanami picked up a few game consoles and started carrying them to her room.

"Okay then..." Hinata put his shoes back to their place and started with the sofa.

It toke a whole hour to clean the house.

"You want to play?" Nanami shouted from her room.

"What do you want to play?" Hinata rose his head from a book and left it to his bed. He walked to Nanami's room.

"One fun game. It's multiplayer. There's so many minigames and when you beat one floor's minigames you can go play the boss. If you beat them, you unlock more rooms. The protagonist is a mutant and he looks a little bit like a fox. You can play with it. He has a little sister and I can play with her", Nanami put the controller to Hinata's hands. "Let's start!"

They played three floors and decided to stop.

"That was fun!" Nanami lay back and opened her arms. "I enjoy these moments!"

"Me, too", Hinata put the controller away.

"But that's not the only moment when I enjoy", Nanami turned her head towards Hinata. "Hajime-kun, I like you."

"Really? But you don't even know me. Even I don't know myself..."

Nanami rolled closer and sat. "Don't think it like that." She noticed that Hinata didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"I'll go to shower now." She stood up and went to the bathroom. Hinata went back to read the book. He said he was going to sleep soon.

"So, good night then!" Nanami closed the bathroom's door and locked it. She instantly noticed something pink.

"What the..." She looked up. "WAAAAAAA!"

Then everything went black.

To the ceiling was taped something big. A corpse.


	8. Where are we?

**A/N You're probably pretty happy after this chapter. This was one the hardest one to write, because of the plot, but I managed to make it. Now, enjoy!**

Black and white promise

"Huh?" Nanami opened slightly her eyes. "W-where am I?" She realized that she was in bed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nanami turned her head a little bit. Hinata sat on the chair next to the bed wearing a hospital gown.

"Hajime-kun, where am I?" Nanami tried to open her eyes even more. Then the horrifying memory flashed.

Yes, there was a corpse taped to the bathrooms ceiling. It was a girl and she was wearing... her clothes? Nanami didn't believe it. Why would it wear her clothes?

"Chiaki-chan? Chiaki-chan!"

"Yes... what?"

"You're in hospital", Hinata tried to explain.

"In hospital?" Nanami didn't understand. "Why would I be in hospital?"

"You probably hit your head in the bathroom", Hinata looked away.

Nanami was more awake. "Why do you say 'probably'?"

Hinata grasped his head. "Yea, isn't it weird? They say that I was the one who brought you to here, but I don't remember anything about it. I woke up in a hospital bed, too."

"No way..." Nanami looked depressed. Hinata looked at Nanami. "It can't be..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt!" The door closed and a nurse stepped in. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I have to check a few things!" She was clearly panicking.

"Tsumiki-san, wasn't it?" Hinata looked at the nurse.

"You remembered my name?" Tsumiki's eyes sparkled. "I'm so honored! I'll remember this to the very day I die!"

"No need to", Hinata mumbled.

"Tsumiki-san is here?" Nanami tried to look to the other side. "You can tell what happened, right?"

"Umm..." Tsumiki didn't know what to say. "I don't know, please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you..." Nanami closed her eyes. "I love my whole class..." Nanami wanted to add something to the end.

"I'll remember that, too!" Tsumiki checked on something on monitors next to Nanami. "But there's a one thing what I can tell about your condition. You saw something and because of that you fell and hit your head. You have been asleep now fourteen hours."

"Fourteen?"

"Yes, from the moment you were brought in here."

"I heard your shouting, Chiaki-chan, and tried to get the door open, but it was locked. I hit that several times but you didn't answer. It toke time to get it open", Hinata said. "But my memory ends to the moment, when I looked up to the ceiling."

"You don't want to know what there was", Nanami sighed.

"What there was?" Hinata was curious.

"If you can, please tell!" Tsumiki rose her head.

"There was a corpse."

"No way!" Hinata shouted.

"Did you know her?" Tsumiki asked.

"No..." Nanami answered. Why did her line sound so odd? "You don't remember that either, Hajime-kun?"

"I remember just little bit of blood..." Then he's face seemed to brighten like he realized something.

"But that aside, when I can go to home?" Nanami asked.

"Y-you hit your head pretty badly... It was bleeding a lot... I can't promise anything... Maybe tomorrow?" Mikan mumbled.

"I have to take care of the bathroom! I can't stay here that long!"

"I-i do, what I can do to it", Tsumiki sighed. "L-like I said, I can't promise anything. I'm sorry!"

"What about me?" Hinata asked.

"You should be okay. You can left at the evening." Tsumiki said. "I got the information. I leave now." Tsumiki went out and closed the door.

"Chiaki-chan, I can take care of it. I'll just go to Kirigiri-san's office." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, it'll be a big help." Nanami smiled back. "Don't mess around, okay?"

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

The hours went super slow. Nanami tried to sleep, but it was impossible. She tried to do something, but it was impossible. She couldn't do nothing. That described how Nanami felt.

Finally tomorrow came and Nanami was running towards her house. She just wanted everything to be okay. That nothing had happened.

She rushed to the door and opened it.

"I'm home! Everything's okay Hajime-kun!?"

"No need to shout Nanami", Kirigiri came out of the bathroom. "Take it easy, Hinata is in the nearby supermarket."

"Thank goodness..."

"There's news, what I want to tell you. Shall we go to the living room?"

"Okay..." Nanami went to there after Kirigiri.

They sat to the sofa.

"So, here." Kirigiri gave the photo frame back. "The fingerprints in it and in the wig matched. We ruled out your, Hinata's and Naegi's fingerprints. I wear these gloves all the time, so my fingerprints won't be in there. So when we look at the evidence, Enoshima is the culprit."

"Okay." Nanami listened everything, what came of Kirigiri's mouth.

"There's one big but", Kirigiri sighed. "Enoshima probably wants us to find out this."

"Huh? But why?"

"She has killed many people without getting caught. She wouldn't normally left the whole frame here. She's planning something."

"Isn't that bad?"

"It depends on what she's planning. Knowing her, it's a bad thing. But about the corpse." Kirigiri toke a little brake. "She was killed on the bathroom. Her neck was sliced with one of your kitchen knives. After that she was put on the clothes and taped to the ceiling. The culprit is Enoshima as well. Her hair was found from the bathroom and her fingerprints was found on the bloody knife, which was left to the crime scene."

Nanami gulped. "Okay, is there more?"

The door opened. "I'm home! Oh, Chiaki-chan, you're here?"

"Welcome back!" Nanami shouted and looked at the entrance.

"Today we'll have spaghetti and meatballs on lunch." Hinata toke his shoes off and grabbed the shopping bags. "Look forward to it!"

 **A/N Sorry for not having the usual cliffhanger! (probably you're just happy about that.) So, the corpse in the bathroom was just a passing girl on the street, not someone from the Danganronpa's original cast. (You're probably happy about that, too...) I'll be waiting for the reviews!**


	9. An invite

**A/N This chapter is a little bit short, but believe it or not, it's important to this fanfiction! Enjoy!**

Black and white promise

"Thank for the food!" Nanami stood up and put the dishes away. "About the bathroom..."

"Please Chiaki-chan, save that for later, I'm trying to eat." Hinata toke some spaghetti to his chopsticks and put it to his mouth. "Anw I'w now twe onwy won. Wiwiwiwi iw wyinw wo weat woo." (And I'm not the only one. Kirigiri is trying to eat too.)

"And you, don't talk at the same time as you eat", Nanami smiled.

"Thanks for the food." Kirigiri nodded to Hinata and wiped her mouth.

Hinata gulped. "If you want to talk about the bathroom, please go to the living room."

"You should finish eating quick. You have to know about this too." Nanami turned around.

"Wea, wea..." Hinata mumbled. (Yea, yea...)

"And what did I say about talking!?"

After a long waiting Hinata was done. He came to the living room and sat to the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It was all Enoshima." Nanami explained. "The bathroom and the robbery. But she probably wanted us to know that."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know", Nanami mumbled.

"You had something to ask, right?" Kirigiri looked at Nanami.

"Where do we do about the corpse?"

"I've called in one place. They come to take it at 3 pm tomorrow. We have found the girl's parents and they told to us that the girl escaped from her home after a big argue. Nakamuras want to come see her for the last time. Is it alright for them to come?" Kirigiri asked.

"I'm okay with that. They have a right to, it's still their child. I feel bad for them." Nanami was sad.

"Did you say 'Nakamura'?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Why do you confirm that?"

"That girl didn't have a magenta hair?"

"Actually, she had."

"Do you know her, Hajime-kun?" Nanami was worried.

"It can't be... I don't remember this well, but in my childhood, I was friend with magenta-haired girl, who always wore a green ribbon in her right side. Her last name was Nakamura. We were always arguing and we haven't been in touch in a long time. We were interested in different things." Hinata told. "I wouldn't consider her as a friend anymore, but I still didn't want her to die..."

"That's sad." Nanami sat closer to Hinata and hugged him. Hinata answered to the hug.

"When are they coming?" Nanami mumbled still hugging Hinata.

"They talked if they could come today."

"Is it okay to you, Hinata?" Nanami asked.

He nodded.

"Then I'll call to them. Excuse me." Kirigiri toke her phone out and went to the kitchen.

There were come time before Kirigiri came back. "They're coming."

"Right now?" Nanami rose her head.

"Yes."

"I didn't think they would come that fast..."

"Does it bother you?"

"No! They still have the right!"

"Are you okay, if I don't come with you to the corpse?" Hinata asked.

"Why?" Nanami didn't know any reason, why he wouldn't come.

"I have a little suspicion, but I don't want to confirm it. It would just be a bother." Hinata mumbled.

After a little while, the doorbell rang.

Nanami opened the door. No one didn't say anything. She showed where the body was and they confirmed it and they cried.

"Why they had to kill the last one..." Miss Nakamura cried.

Nobody didn't say anything. A little while after that Nakamuras thanked for the possibility to see her for the last time and left.

After a while, Kirigiri informed about her leaving and it didn't last long before Nanami went to her own room, trying to get sleep.

On her phone's screen popped a message from Girl Gamers. Nanami put her headphones on and joined the conversation.

"Hey, Chiaki joined! Have you been good lately?"

"Good nom-nom-evening! Aww, it doesn't sound good."

"Hey, Sonia-chan and Mioda-chan!"

"Mioda has said over million times, that Chiaki can call Ibuki Ibuki."

"Should we hold a game tournament?" Nevermind asked.

"Why? Tsumiki-san has talked about gathering 77-B to a picnic." Ibuki mentioned.

"Oh, you're right, it was tomorrow at Hope's Peak's water fountain."

"Why you haven't told to me?" Nanami asked. "I want to be there, too... But if I come, I have to bring a special guest in there. You have all met him... Oh no, sorry, you have seen him, but... it's too hard to explain."

"Oh? Chiaki has a boyfriend?"

"No, it's not like that Mioda-chan..."

"I think it's wonderful, that Chiaki has a boyfriend!"

"Like I said it's not like that...!"

"You don't have to hide it, Chiaki", Mioda said.

Nanami sighed. "Okay... I would like to him being my boyfriend, but he's not..."

"You just have to go for it!" Nevermind supported.

"Still, I have to stop soon, I have to sleep..."

"You can stay for a while with Ibuki, right Chiaki?"

"Okay..."

They talked a while before Nanami fell asleep.

 **A/N Yes, a little blunt ending... I'm not good at making endings. So in the next chapter we'll see 77-B in a picnic. That's probably a good thing wait for. That chapter probably is double long, but I'm not sure, will it be.**


	10. The picnic

**A/N Sorry for the delay! I had many tests so I had to read and the time for this was really short. This is now a little bit of slice of life, hopefully not too much. So Nanami is going to the picnic. Hope you enjoy it!**

Black and white promise

"Good *yawn* morning, Hajime-kun! Today is a special day!" Nanami came out of her room and sat on living room's sofa.

"Morning Chiaki-chan", Hinata was already sitting on the sofa and drank some coffee. "What does this day special?"

"We're going to Hope's Peak's water fountain at two. I asked from Kirigiri-san, that can she come take care of Nakamura-san and she agreed with it. She said something about coming anyways, so we're free!" Nanami was happy.

"Is it... just two of us?" Hinata looked out of a window above his bed.

"No, my class is there. You're coming as special guest, if it doesn't bother you", Nanami said.

"No, I'll come. I don't have nothing to do anyways", Hinata agreed.

"Then it's settled. Let's play games before we go!" Nanami was running towards her room. "You can decide the game!"

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

"We're leaving, Kirigiri-san!" Nanami waved from the front door and closed it. "Today is the hottest day of this whole month! It's so warm!"

"You seem really be enjoying it." Hinata walked towards Nanami's gate.

"You don't?"

"Of course I do!"

Nanami didn't answer. "Hope's Peak isn't long away from here. Actually, you can see it from here." She pointed at a big building nearby. "Come, we have ten minutes left and I'm always in time!"

"Yea I'm coming."

It didn't last long to walk at the school.

"Chiaki, you weren't the first one this time! Oh, you brought your boyfriend!" Mioda was sitting at the fountain.

"Like I said Ibuki-chan, Hajime-kun isn't my boyfriend!" Nanami started.

"Huh, Chiaki called Ibuki Ibuki?"

"You said yesterday, that I can." Nanami sighed.

"That's okay, I gave a permission." Mioda walked towards them. "And hi Chiaki's boyfriend! I, bu, ki, Mi,o,da and if you connect them you'll get my name! Nice to metcha!"

"First I'm not Chiaki-chan's boyfriend, I'm Hajime Hinata."

"If you're not, why are you holding hands?"

Nanami and Hinata looked at each other and quickly pulled their hands away.

"Oh, Nanami-san and Hinata-san, was it?"

"Koizumi-san!" Nanami ran towards Koizumi.

"Do you know me?" Hinata asked.

"You don't remember? We met when that happened to Sato... And I was the one who toke that photo of you and Nanami-san." Koizumi was confused.

"Huh, you have toke picture of them?" Mioda was surprised. "I knew they were a couple!"

"Nanami-san, can you explain what she's saying?" Koizumi requested.

"She understood our relationship wrong. We're friends." Nanami smiled.

"I can see that", Koizumi laughed.

"Mahiru, don't leave me behind!"

"Hiyoko, you hadn't needed to look for Mikan-san", Koizumi sighed.

"But I wanted to bully her! I haven't in such a long time!" Saionji moaned.

"I thought that you have grown even little!" Koizumi was surprised

"Why you have to bully me..." Tsumiki cried.

"Oh, the nasty, trashy, pigshit came!" Saionji laughed.

Koizumi sighed.

"Bullying someone isn't hope."

Saionji looked back. "Oh, not you again!"

Komaeda walked past them. "What's hope and what's despair? This picnic should be such a hopeful event!"

"You aren't the only one who hasn't grown..." Koizumi said.

"Don't put me to the same level as him!" Saionji moaned.

"But Komaeda is right. We should get going", Nanami stated and walked towards the picnic place.

"Oh, Nanami-san!"

Nanami looked over the bush. Nevermind sat on the grass eating some cake.

"Seems like the innocent has came." Tanaka sat next to Nevermind with his Four Dark Devans of Destruction and fed sunflower seeds to them.

Nanami sat next to them. Hinata sat a little further. The others came pretty close.

"Sonia-san! Sonia-san! Where are you?"

Nevermind just sipped some tea. She didn't want to notice Souda.

"Here you are!" Souda said. "Huh? Everyone else is too?"

"I-i in-invited e-everyone..." Tsumiki said. "I'M SORRY!"

"It wasn't your fault, Mikan-san", Koizumi said. "We haven't held this kind of event before."

Nanami started to count all the people around her. Tsumiki-san, Koizumi-san, Saionji-san, Komaeda-kun, Souda-kun, Sonia-chan, Tanaka-kun, Ibuki-chan, Kuzuryuu-kun, Pekoyama-san, Mitarai-kun, Owari-san, Nidai-kun, Hanamura-kun and me. Whole class is here and Hajime-kun.

"So, everyone is here?" Nanami asked to be sure.

"E-eh, not quite", Tsumiki mentioned. "Yukizome-sensei isn't here yet. She's a little bit late."

"What, you invited her?"

"I-i'm sorry!"

Nanami calmed Tsumiki down a little. "No, it's only a good thing. I just didn't expect that."

"Hey, you should now explain why that weird guy is sitting there!" Saionji said.

"Oh, yes, he has permission from Tsumiki-san", Nanami explained. "He's my good friend and..."

"He's Chiaki-chan's boyfriend!" Mioda shouted.

"Huh? That kind of slowpoke can get one?" Saionji asked.

"I think it's wonderful!" Nevermind smiled. "I'm happy for Chiaki! I'm just as happy as when me and Tanaka decided to be together!"

Tanaka blushed. "I-i think it's wonderful, too."

"Talking about relationships me and coach Nekomaru are going to attend to the Olympics!" Owari said.

"Are you going to win them third time on the row?" Koizumi laughed.

"Of course! After that Hanamura promised to cook something good!"

"S-something g-good?!" Hanamura said. "What kind of good~?"

"Eww, he started that again!" Saionji shouted.

"Hey class!" Yukizome ran towards them. "I'm sorry for being late, I was preparing an event for this picnic!"

"An event?" Nevermind asked.

"M-me and Yukizome-sensei decided to do an event for this picnic", Tsumiki explained. "It's a surprise."

"Yes, it is. Can you let me come in?" Yukizome sat on the ground. "Huh? Hinata-kun? You're here?"

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Chisa Yukizome. You don't remember?"

"He doesn't remember much." Nanami mumbled.

"Oh, yes, of course, because of that..." Yukizome said. "But it's even better if he's here."

"He's Chiaki's new boyfriend!" Mioda shouted.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nanami objected.

Others just laughed.

"Hey. I brought one game what we can play. You have to explain words to your partner in it." Nanami said.

"Me and So..." Souda started.

"Me and Gundham are team!" Nevermind said before Souda could finish.

"Hajime-kun, can you be my partner?" Nanami asked.

"Okay." Hajime came to the circle.

Saionji and Koizumi were the first ones.

"So, it's black and white and you kick it..." Koizumi tried to explain.

"Tsumiki!" Saionji guessed.

"No! It's a game! You have teams in it and the show it often on tv!"

"Umm... I don't know." Saionji moaned. "Try easier word."

"Isn't "football" easy enough?"

"But Tsumiki is one big football, so in theory I got it."

"Doesn't count."

Next ones were Nidai and Owari.

"WITH WHAT I DO "IT" TO YOU!?" Nidai asked. (Nidai's "it" is a massage.)

"Thumbs!" Owari guessed.

"CORRECT!"

Souda looked extremely weird.

Next ones were Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.

"What I have said a million times, that you're not it?" Kuzuryuu sighed.

"Umm.. A boy?" Pekoyama tried.

"No! A tool!"

The others looked a little bit confused. The explaining didn't go good, so they decided after a few rounds stop.

"It was fun!" Nanami laughed.

"Should we start the event now?" Yukizome asked.

"This could be a good time." Tsumiki smiled. "So it's a..."

"Don't say it just yet", Yukizome smiled. "Otherwise it won't be a surprise."

"So, who do we pick to the big role?" Tsumiki asked.

"Would the class represetantive go?" Yukizome asked.

The others like the idea of Nanami taking the spot.

"It's very special. So I'll explain the rules little further from the others, or they hear it beforehand", Tsumiki stood up walked away. Nanami followed her.

"And we go to other place!" Yukizome smiled. The others went to other way.

"So where are we going?" Nanami asked.

"Near to the Kamukura statue." Tsumiki answered. "Not too close of course."

After walking some time Tsumiki stopped. "Here it is."

"So, what's the big role?" Nanami asked.

"It's pretty simple." Tsumiki didn't look to her eyes.

"What kind simple?" Nanami asked.

Tsumiki toke a little thing out of her pocket. It was grey, but it had a red button. "You see soon enough. I go now to the others." Tsumiki pressed the button.

Nanami suddenly started to fell. The last thing what she saw was Tsumiki's smiling face.

 **A/N The cliffhangers are back! Theories are welcome,** **I want to know what you're thinking about this! Don't worry about its length.** **Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!**


	11. Path of despair

**A/N This came out pretty quickly. I'll try to get this story competed before June, but I don't promise it. That aside, enjoy the story.**

Black and white promise

"Sorry for making you wait!" Tsumiki ran towards the class. "Everything is ready!"

"What kind of surprise could it be?" Nevermind though out loud while petting San-D.

"You're never going to guess it!" Yukizome smiled. "I hope you'll like it."

"We're now there!" Tsumiki said and opened a trapdoor.

"Are you sure it's there?" Hinata asked.

"Of course it is. We couldn't let you get there before the surprise", Yukizome said.

After going trough the trapdoor they came to a room. It had chairs, like a circle. They sat on the chairs.

"This reminds me of something..." Koizumi mumbled.

"You're not the only one", Nidai said.

Yukizome came to the room last and blocked the trapdoor.

"NO, I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Saionji stood up suddenly and kicked Yukizome to a leg.

"Hiyoko, don't kick Yukizome", Koizumi said. "Calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?" Saionji shouted. "THIS PLACE HAS MONITORS ON THE WALLS! AND CHAIRS! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, NANAMI ISN'T HERE!"

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

Nanami opened her eyes. It was pretty dark. Then she remembered what had happened. Tsumiki made her fall and now she's somewhere.

"Huh?" Nanami understood that her falling had been softened. That meant she hadn't any wounds. She stood up and walked forward. Soon enough she touched a wall and turned around. After a little time she saw a light. And a voice.

"Were you surprised?"

"What do you mean?" Nanami didn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Huh, you don't recognize?"

Nanami walked around a corner and saw instantly where the voice was coming from. "E-enoshima? How are you here?"

"Huh? How stupid are you? Tsumiki invited me." Enoshima smiled from a monitor.

"Why would she invite you?!" Nanami shouted.

"Why would she make you fall?" Enoshima asked.

Nanami didn't answer.

"Okay, now the cameras are ready!" Enoshima shouted. "Okay, everyone, welcome to Beginning of the Tradegy 2.0!"

The monitors in the underground room lit up.

"No way..." Nevermind didn't believe her eyes.

"THAT'S WHY I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Saionji shouted.

Yukizome pushed Saionji back to her seat. "We're going to watch a little game." She quickly dug a little thing out of her pocket. It was same, what Tsumiki had. Yukizome pressed the button. The seats locked the whole class to their seats unable to move.

"And you have no reason to move. Let's enjoy this game together!" Yukizome toke the last seat.

The camera zoomed to Nanami.

"You don't get what you want, Enoshima!" Nanami shouted. "Nakamura-san didn't do nothing wrong! And I haven't done either! So why do you do this to me?!" Nanami started to walk.

"Eh, I didn't tell?" Enoshima asked. "I thought you knew it already. It's because of DESPAIR!" Enoshima laughed.

"Huh?" In front of Nanami was three paths. Above them were a little picture. Above the left one was frying pan and an egg, above the middle one was a giraffe and above the right one was a crown. "What do you want from me, Enoshima?!"

"Hurry up and choose your path! It would be a bad thing if I kill you just because you didn't choose." Enoshima laugh. "So for everyone, the game's idea is the exactly the same from the last time! The only difference is that now you choose your own path, Nanami-san. By the way, you don't have much time. Hurry up!"

Nanami ran quickly to the left one. She stepped on something. Suddenly a few knives flew just above her head and got stuck to the walls. "Kitchen knives...?"

"You're right! They're kitchen knives! Just normal and meaningless... But they're causing so much despair to someone!" Enoshima shouted.

Nanami walked forward. "I'm not going to give in! Never! For my classmates! For myself!"

At the same moment more knives started to flew. One of them hit to Nanami's left hand. She shouted for the pain. After a moment she pulled it out of her hand. It hurt Nanami so much. She threw it to the ground and walked a little further. Step by step.

"If you are there, Enoshima, you can tell me about that paper that you sent to me! That one behind the photo frame!" Nanami shouted

"Huh? Did that say it was for you?"

Nanami looked up to the monitor not believing what she had heard.

Enoshima smiled. "Of course it wasn't for you! It was for your beloved Hinata-kun!"

"No way..." Hinata mumbled. "It talked about something like a promise! I haven't never met you before and even if I would, I'd never make a promise with you!"

"That's right, what I know about him, he never would do a promise with someone like you!" Koizumi shouted. "How can you do this to us? Nanami has been trough enough!"

"I don't want to do this! I want to go home! I want to play games!" Nanami shouted. She tripped on something. "What now...?" The floor heated up suddenly. It was like a stove or a furnace.

Nanami stood up and ran. Fast, fast to get out of here.

Soon enough the floor cooled.

The three paths came to one and same.

"The three choices-1 has ended! Now is the time for the choice two!" Enoshima told.

Run, run, hurry! You have to get out of this maze, no matter what. So you can play games with everyone... And tell the one important thing to him!

 **A/N The next chapter is probably going to be double one! I'll try to get it out soon!**


	12. A message

**A/N This didn't then become a double chapter D: That aside, enjoy the chapter!**

Black and white promise

Nanami walked slowly. She didn't want to trip anything or press anything or step on anything weird. A little later she saw three paths. The left one had masks, the middle one had a hammer and the right one had a bandage.

"And now choose!" Enoshima laughed. "Let's quicken it up a little bit."

A big ball fell down and started rolling towards Nanami.

The right one is a trap, Nanami thought, and probably the left one, too. So straight. She ran to the path just in time. "What's next?"

"Don't worry, there's not a themed stuff." Enoshima played with her hair.

"Huh?"

"I got bored." Enoshima sighed. "I bet someone else is bored, too."

"So, what is it from here on?" Nanami asked quietly.

"I heard that!" Enoshima laughed. "Same as the last time. It should be easy, you survived last time, too... It was full of despair!"

"Yes, it was... It was so much despair!" Tsumiki drooled at little.

"I-i don't want to watch this anymore!" Nevermind shouted.

Hinata didn't watch to the monitor. He was obviously thinking about something.

"Don't now!" Enoshima said. "We're doing this for you! Me, Tsumiki and your precious homeroom teacher are doing this for you! So you can feel the best despair..."

"But Yukizome said to me, that the brainwash is over!" Nanami shouted.

"Isn't it so much despair to know that she lied to you?"

"No... way..." Nanami ran.

"Running doesn't help. They're not coming to save you." Enoshima laughed. "It's just like the last time."

Then Nanami screamed. Something like a dart had hit her straight to the stomach. "No... Enoshima... It's not... like... the last... time..."

"Why not?"

"Because... they've... seen... something... like this... before..." Nanami slowly started walking forward. "They... can... make... something... up to... rescue... me..."

"Not going to happen." Enoshima just stared at Nanami. "They can't go to anywhere else."

"I... still... believe... in them..." Nanami said. A little tear come out of her eye. " They... can do... something..." Then she hit something. Surprisingly it was a wall.

"Have you reached the ending?" Enoshima said. "Already? Then I make sure to open the door."

"If she opens the door..." Kuzuryuu mumbled.

"She doesn't die, right?" Pekoyama said.

"Upupupupu." Enoshima laughed. "UPUPUPUPU!"

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

Kirigiri looked at living room's clock. It was five. It started darken up outside, but Nanami and Hinata hadn't come yet.

Nanami said that she'd come back at five, otherwise she sends a message. Kirigiri looked at her phone. No message from anyone. She sighed. There were too many possibilities to start thinking about it - Kirigiri knew it all too well. She couldn't do nothing but wait.

Suddenly her phone's screen light up. Kirigiri noticed it right away. It was a message. She opened it. After reading the message she ran to the front door, stepped outside and started running. She had sent back a message,"I'll come right away."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

Enoshima pressed a button and a door in front of Nanami opened instantly. Nanami stepped through the door really carefully, looking around.

The room was extremely large and shaped like a circle. It was all white. But the creepiest thing in the room was that if you ignore the cameras, the room was empty. There just wasn't any sign of people.

"What... do you... want me... to do... here?!" Nanami shouted.

Enoshima didn't answer. Actually the room didn't even have monitors, so Nanami couldn't even see her. The door behind her was closed already, so Nanami couldn't see it from the hall's monitors.

"Okay!"

Nanami looked up where the voice was coming from. A platform came down from the ceiling and Enoshima was sitting on it. When it came close to the floor, she jumped off and the platform went up really fast.

"What are you standing and waiting for?" she asked.

"Why... are... you... here...?" Nanami asked back.

"This is the grand finale between us!" Enoshima smiled.

"Huh?"

"The grand finale where the outcome is only despair! Isn't it so exciting?"

"What... do you... mean... by that...?"

"The final battle! Were battling as long as someone dies! It causes so much despair! Or does it not?"

 **A/N The grand finale is starting! What are you expecting to be the outcome? This was short chapter, because I wanted to leave a cliffhanger :D No, I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. The grand finale?

**A/N New chapter is here! I got a review, what asked about how Nanami did survive last time. I'll be answering now, but first let me say this. It's lot easier to me just send answer with private message than writing it in here, but I can't send private messages to guests. If you do an account to Fanfiction, it's lot easier to answer the questions. And how Nanami did survive: The spears hit to Nanami, but they didn't hit so badly that she would have died. She still lost consciousness and Enoshima thought that she was dead. If you want to more specified answer, I wrote about it in chapter 2. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Black and white promise

"A battle?" Nanami panicked. "But... I can't battle!" Her stomach started feel a little better. It wasn't because of Enoshima, it was because of the bleeding had stopped.

"You have sure played VR, isn't that right, The super duper high school level gamer?" Enoshima said. "It's not different from that. And I'm not going to have a weapon. Just these little machines." Enoshima toke four little machines out of her pocket. They were exactly same looking as the one, what Tsumiki had.

"But under any circumstances, killing should be never allowed!" Nanami shouted. "I'm not going to play this game!"

"That's the hope I want to crush", Enoshima smiled her creepiest smile. "I want some help! Yukizome!"

"Hey, you can't go!" Koizumi shouted to Yukizome.

Yukizome just stood up and looked at them. Her eyes were spirals. "You can stay here." Then she opened a nearby door and closed it quickly.

"That was slow action!" Enoshima shouted.

"Huh? Are the others on the other side of the door?" Nanami asked.

"What if they are in there?" Enoshima didn't decline.

"And why Yukizome-sensei is here?" Nanami asked.

Yukizome had kept her head down after coming to the room, but now she looked straight to Nanami. Her eyes were this time normal. "Fight for your own sake, Nanami-san. If you don't fight, you can't survive."

"And listen to her. She still has been your homeroom teacher." Enoshima grinned.

"No, I'm not going to fight!" Nanami shouted.

"Huh? You'll fight, it doesn't depend on you", Enoshima said coldly.

"Even so!" Nanami shouted. "I'm not letting you to order me you... YOU MURDERER!"

"Nanami-san..." Nevermind's tears started flowing. "No, I'm not going to watch this." She managed to take her eyes off the screen and started to figure out how to get away from the chair.

Hinata stared at one little object on the floor. It wasn't very far away, so if him can reach it with his foot...

"Yea, I'm not going to watch this either!", Nidai shouted. He shouted it so loud that Nanami heard it from the other room.

"And what's the point even watching if the others don't watch?" Nanami asked.

"Oh, don't mind that. They will watch it. And you there, this girl needs some courage", Enoshima said. They sentence to Yukizome was an order.

Yukizome walked near Nanami. "You need to fight. For your friends sake. For your own sake..."

Nanami inhaled. "I know what Enoshima did to you! I don't blame you for it... but... but... I'm not going to fight! She said that the battle would end when someone dies. And killing should be never allowed, right?"

Yukizome backed down.

"Okay, then this will be one sided battle. How boring. Just as expected", Enoshima sighed. "Then let's start!"

The room darkened and then suddenly, two spotlights lightened up. One for Enoshima and one for Nanami.

"To the name of fairness I show my weapon to you", Enoshima grinned and pressed a button. A little sound came from near Nanami.

Nanami looked at right. Multiple spears had come out of there, just like the last time. Any of them hadn't touch Nanami.

The sound of the spears weren't the only sound. The other sound came from the ceiling. Suddenly it collapsed from the middle.

"You don't never surprise me. I knew you were coming." Enoshima looked up.

Mukuro jumped down. She was already looking for spots to strike.

"You're not going to hit me", Enoshima said with a boring look on her face. "I know what you're going to do before you do it and I can dodge it."

"You don't kill Nanami-san", Mukuro said.

"Huh? Weren't you the one who planned this?" Enoshima asked.

"Don't lie."

"It's not a lie."

"No, that's wrong, Enoshima-san!" Makoto looked at Enoshima. He was standing on the ground, while the room was underground. "I have been with Mukuro this last year and she hasn't planned this. I'm sure of it!"

"Like I'd care about that!" Enoshima shouted.

"Wait a little while, Nanami, the ladders are coming soon!" Makoto informed Nanami. Mukuro was already attacking towards Enoshima, but Enoshima dodged all of them. The room wasn't dark anymore.

"The others are on the other side of that door!" Nanami shouted back. "We need to help them first!"

"I kill you!" Mukuro shouted to Enoshima on the other side of the room.

"You think so?" Enoshima said calmly back. "You can't get even one hit." Right after saying that she felt a hit on her head. It was sudden enough to surprise Enoshima and she fell.

"This is so boring."

 **A/N Upupupu! It wasn't the last chapter! I try to write the last chapter as quick as I can, it will be the last one. It will contain the end to this story and the epilogue. It will probably be much longer than this and it's going to contain lots of action. I'm going to start a new fanfiction, maybe even two because summer vacation is starting tomorrow. So if you have some "what if" scenarios form anime, or a game, put it to me with private message, I'll look that can I do a story about it. Then I'm going to keep the chapter per a week, what didn't happen with this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Black and white promise

Black and white promise

"Hajime-kun!" Nanami noticed Hinata behind fallen Enoshima and ran towards him. Then she noticed blood on his left hand. "What happened, Hinata-kun? Why you have hurt your hand?"

Hinata looked at Nanami but didn't answer. His eyes were red.

"You came just right time, Hinata-san", Mukuro smiled. That was unusual.

"Umm, what happened here... Nanami-san!" Nevermind peeked from the door. The class was behind her. "You're alright!"

"Don't come just yet!" Nanami shouted. "It's not safe yet!"

"No, it is!" Makoto said and the ladders came down. "Climb here!"

The class ran to the ladder and one by one they climbed up.

"I'll stay here a moment with Hinata-kun!" Nanami informed.

"Just a little moment, then you have to come." Kirigiri stood behind Makoto. "Good that you gave the time when you'd come home, otherwise you would be dead."

"But that little time... ISN'T ENOUGH!" Enoshima pressed one button on the machines and multiple spears come out next to the ladders. That caused the ladders to fall.

"Why did you do that?!" Nanami shouted.

"Happy ending isn't always the best ending..." Tsumiki peeked out of the room, where the class were a little time ago. "The best ending... is the one what has the most despair!" Her eyes were spirals.

Mukuro backed a little bit with Nanami.

"Don't worry", Mukuro said. "I can come up with something... I'm still the super duper high school level soldier even after the graduation. And looks like we have Kamukura on our side."

"Please call him by the name Hajime Hinata", Nanami requested.

Mukuro nodded and jumped forward. Hinata was blocking Enoshima from standing up, so she had to deal with Yukizome and Tsumiki.

"Don't kill them! Because it's just wrong!"

Mukuro knew it. Mukuro had knew it from the very beginning. She should tie them up. Like the two hostages in the Fenrir. She sprinted and were quickly behind Tsumiki and Yukizome. She should have done this earlier. She noticed ropes in the middle of the chairs. She toke it and started to tying them up, starting with Yukizome. Mukuro was too fast for them - they didn't have time to fight back. Soon enough it was done.

She walked back to the main room. "What were you trying to do?" Mukuro asked from Enoshima.

"I just tried to carry the plan from the very end. Despair-inducing tradegy would be amaizing!" Enoshima answered. "If you want to kill me, do so, but make it very long torture so I can feel the most amount of despair!"

"Shut up." Mukuro stomped Enoshima. "You're now like a Monokuma without the prison."

Enoshima grabbed Mukuro's leg and caused her to fall towards Hinata. Hinata stepped away so Mukuro wouldn't fall onto him, but by doing that, he released Enoshima.

Enoshima was on her legs in a second. "And now we'll battle."

"No! It's still wrong!" Nanami shouted.

"I don't care if you think it's wrong", Enoshima said coldly. "It is what it is. And it would be a great ending to our story."

"I say it for the last time! I won't battle!"

"Do you fear losing?" Enoshima laughed.

"I don't care if you think that I don't battle because I would lose!"

"Stop this. If you want to battle so badly, I should be your opponent", Mukuro said calmly.

"Oh, but you're not going to be my opponent", Enoshima said.

"Yes, I'm not going to", Mukuro said.

"Huh? What are you saying? First you want to battle and now you don't." Enoshima felt a push on her back. It was Hinata.

"It was just to buy time."

Enoshima fell. The machine fell from her pocket and fell down the button side upwards. Enoshima fell onto it pressing accidentally all the buttons.

Spears came from the floor under Enoshima. Many spears stabbed her and she lost consciousness right away.

There came spears from other places than just under Enoshima. Next to Hinata the about five spears stabbed him and one stabbed Nanami's right leg on the other side of the room. The spears dodged Mukuro.

Nanami felt dizzy. What did just happen? Without further thinking about it she lost consciousness.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

"Nanami-san! Are you okay?"

"It's unlike you to be worried like that."

"Is it wrong?"

"You two, don't shout."

"I'm not shouting Kirigiri-san..."

"Still don't shout."

Nanami opened her eyes a little and saw a place what she has had seen many times before. The hospital.

"But still, are you okay Nanami-san?"

Nanami nodded a little. "Don't... be so... formal... okay?"

"Can I explain what happened now when Nanami-chan is awake?"

Someone sighed. "Go ahead."

Nanami recognized the people around her. The one who's talking to her is Mukuro, Kirigiri was sitting a little further from the bed and Makoto stood near the door.

"So, we got you and Kamukura up..."

"I... told you... to call...him Hinata..."

"Sorry, you and Hinata-san up. Kirigiri had called to here, since she called immediately, when she saw you. And that thing happened with spears..." Mukuro quieted down.

"Enoshima is dead." Kirigiri said.

"W-what?" Nanami asked.

"She was stabbed by the spears. The organs were badly founded and she lost lots of blood."

Nanami tried to sit up but when she moved her right leg, it hurt so much that she had to lie down again.

"Your right leg was stabbed by one spear. Right under the knee. You should have to let it rest", Kirigiri said. "Hinata is in the bed next to you. Or he is when he comes back."

"Do you know.. why Hajime-kun's left hand was bloody?" Nanami asked.

"He can answer to that better himself", Kirigiri answered. "If you want to sit, I can help."

Nanami nodded and rose her hands. Kirigiri pulled her little up.

"Is Hajime-kun coming soon?"

"You have to ask that from Akabane..."

The door opened and one nurse came in pushing one hospital bed. In the bed was Hinata.

"Looks like you have woken up, Nanami-san", Akabane said. "Hinata-san is going to wake up soon. It would be better if you three come out for that time. I'm sure that Nanami-san has things to ask from him."

Naegis and Kirigiri went out of the room. They closed the door quietly.

The time passed. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. A quarter. A half a hour. Hinata didn't woke up.

Just when Nanami decided to go to sleep someone opened his eyes on the bed.

"Am I... in the hospital..?"

"Yes, Hajime-kun", Nanami answered.

"Chiaki-chan? You're here?"

"Yes," Nanami smiled, "and you have something to explain."

"What?" Hajime asked.

"Why was your hand in blood?"

Hinata turned around and stared at the wall. "To save you."

Nanami didn't believe her ears. "To save... me?"

"I noticed that when my memory cuts out, the last thing what I see is blood. I don't exactly know why it is so. But when I saw you in that monitor, I lowered my head and started to look a way to save you. We were locked into the chairs, but when Yukizome left, she dropped a little machine. I toke it closer with my foot. It had a button in it and pressed it. The locks opened and I dug from my pocket a multi-tool and sliced my left hand with it", Hinata told.

"You had a multi-tool with you? No, you did all that for me?" Nanami asked.

"I had to save you. I knew that when my memory cuts out, someone else "comes out". Someone stronger than me. Someone more talented than me. I had to relay to that someone... to... save the one... who... I... love..." Hinata's last words were more like whispering.

"The one who you... love?" Nanami's eyes widened up.

"I wasn't a lot against that you're friends considered me as your boyfriend. I didn't say nothing because I thought it would bother you."

"Actually... I wasn't really against it either... I didn't want to bother you..." Nanami confessed.

"Huh?" Hinata turned around.

Nanami smiled. "That's right."

Suddenly the door opened. "Do I interrupt you? Hopefully not, because I have big news", Akabane said.

It did interrupt Nanami and Hinata, but they decided to stay quiet.

"Naegi-san, you know what happened, so come here", Akabane said.

"What are the big news?" Nanami asked.

Mukuro came to the room, toke a chair and sat on it. "You know in what condition Tsumiki-san was?"

"Her eyes were spirals", Nanami answered. "Yukizome was the same." Then she remembered how Mioda had mentioned, that the picnic was Tsumiki's idea. And Yukizome came late, because she was "preparing an event". And now she understood the contradiction in Tsumiki's words.

"Did you know her?" Tsumiki had said in the hospital. Nanami hadn't said anything about Nakamura-san being a girl. How did she know that? Next striked the fact that it was Yukizome, who told her about Hinata being in the hospital. It felt like Yukizome and Tsumiki were on Enoshima's side. Was it all just for that labyrinth thing? Nanami's world started to collapse. Is this what they call by name 'despair'?

"Nanami-san!" Mukuro said.

"What..." Nanami said.

"Tsumiki did lie to the hospital."

"What?"

"They can take Kamukura away from Hinata." When she said that she looked at Hinata. "But Hinata, the hospital needs your signature before they can do that."

Everyone in the room looked at Hinata. "No, I'm not going to go through with that."

"Why?" Nanami asked.

"I want to be able to cooperate with him", Hinata said. "So if this kind of situation happens, I can be helpful. And I've notice that he wants to protect Nanami as well."

Nanami blushed. "You don't need to let this possibility go just for me." Her world started to brighten up again.

"I said it just second ago. I want to", Hinata said.

"Then if you're not going to go trough with it, I should go. I don't want to interrupt you any longer than I have to." Akabane went out of the room with Mukuro.

There were a little silence.

"How are you going to cooperate with him?" Nanami broke the silence.

"I'll leave a message to him."

"You won't use your own blood."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"It would hurt you. I'll leave the same game open as the first time", Nanami said. "But if the time goes too long too many times, you will go through with that. be sure to tell that to him."

"Yes, yes", Hinata said.

"Do you know what Enoshima meant by the promise?" Nanami asked.

"Mukuro told that he make a promise with her. The promise was to make despair", Hinata sighed. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know is it good or bad promise."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't specify, who will feel despair. He fulfilled the promise. He did make Enoshima despair", Nanami said.

"You're right..." Hinata started to understand what Nanami meant.

"It's not good or bad. It falls to the gray area in the middle of them", Nanami smiled. "You can say that it's black and white promise."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

Ten years later

"Eww, it smells", a little girl said in a living room. She was playing with Nantendo.

"Mum is cooking pancakes. She probably forget about them", a little older boy said next to her.

"Waaaaah!" About four years old boy started crying.

"Hey, Hideki, don't make Itona cry. The food what I'm cooking was supposed to be a surprise." Chiaki walked from the kitchen.

"You should've let dad do them," the girl said.

"Kayo, it's not as easy as in the cooking games", Chiaki said. "And it would interrupt Hajime if I asked it."

"I wouldn't bother me." Hajime sat on the sofa and read newspaper. "You don't have to be like that, Chiaki."

"Yes, mum is definitely cooking pancakes!" Hideki shouted.

"Don't reveal the surprise", Itona moaned.

"Hideki, don't use your skills to figure out what I'm cooking."

"What skills? I'm just smelling burned pancake."

"And I'm not meaning the cooking games. Dad taught to me how to do them. It's not that hard", Kayo said without rising her glance from the Nantendo.

"I'll go to take the food from the furnace", Chiaki said. "The breakfast is ready!"

 **A/N Is it really over? I can't actually believe it! I have had so much fun writing this, reading the reviews and I have noticed that you really liked this story. By the time I'm writing this, this story has 1580 views and it's a lot. When I started to write the story, I though that a few people come here and leave right after reading the first chapter. I liked to reference stuff, like the whole Dr. Akabane is a reference to Assassination classroom's (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu) Karma Akabane. Just like the Nakamura is a reference to Angel Beats' Yuri Nakamura. Did I success at making the characters feel like themselves?  
Thanks to everyone, who has read this story to this point. A special thanks to the ones who have reviewed this series, favorited and/or followed it. It really means lot to me. If something needs to be cleared, put a private message. But really, thanks to everyone. I would like to hear your opinion of this series. Bye!**


End file.
